Life ain't your Way
by boriscty
Summary: -First off, I don't own Oregairu -The main characters of the novel are not Hikki and Yukinon but they will appear in the story -I'm writing based own understanding of the anime -I just started writing -Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue:I wanna know u

In one corner of a room of a kindergarten , sat a child. A boy;alone. There was another group of children chatting happily across the room. The lonely boy across the room in the corner didn't really mind the fact that he was being ignored. I asked him whether he felt lonely,he answered me 'why would I be lonely?'. That didn't really matter though, every loner in this world would had given the same answer. the shocking thing was the next few sentence that came out from the boy's mouth. He said, 'I can be friends with them,but what's the point? These people just lie to each other to make them like each other. These 'friends' will one day leave you if they see no benefits in you for them.' He pointed his finger to someone across the room and added, ' That's what that's exactly happening to him.'

My eyesight followed his finger and 'Ahh…' I told myself. It's 'him'. I know the boy. Probably not just me though. Everyone in the town practically know the boy. Why? That boy is well known for his intelligence, charm, appearance as well as his family background. He was a lucky boy that was born in a family that was controlling almost the whole town. In a good way that is. People loved his parents. His parents helped the people a lot. Therefore the people voted and put the crown onto his family crest and let them rule the town together with the council. Now back to the boy. Despite his huge family background and influence,he never relied on it. Despite his family's wealth,he lived a normal boy's life. He walks and cycles to school. Unlike any other wealthy boy of his own age,he wanted to be himself. Indeed he was famous,he was rich,children would swarm around him just to be his friends. Clearly,the boy wasn't dumb or stupid enough to not know that the children around him couldn't be dependable friends. Even so,he still puts on a smile and talk to them. He was too kind to hurt anyone's heart.

Days passed,weeks passed,I kept observing both of them from afar. One day,something happened. As I was watching,my smile stretched from one side to the other of my face. The 'rich and famous' kid,left his crowd and walked towards the lonely 'ghost' in the corner of the room. The ghost boy noticed him. The 'rich and famous' boy stopped in front of the ghost boy and extended his hand 'Hi,my name is Sora Rentaro. Nice to meet you. Would you like to join us? Can yyou be my friend?' he said lound and clear. Every kid in the room watched what happened with their eyes leaving their sockets. Everyone including me was waiting for ghost boy's respond. As expected,he lifted his head,looked at Mr. 'rich and famous' and said 'Nice to meet you. No offence,but can you pleases leave me alone?' the children pulled a long gasp and the silence was soon broken with voices saying, 'Come on Sora,just leave him alone.', 'He doesn't make friends', 'He's weird.'. Mr 'rich and famous' was dragged away from ghost boy but he gave a wink and said to him 'I won't leave you alone.' You have my word.'

Who ever knew he really meant what he said that day. Every day,he approached ghost boy and talked to him. Again and again. Days and weeks passed,everyday he'll just get a few words reply from ghost boy,sometimes ignored and get dragged away by the crowd.

One day,the thick layer of ice barrier was melted and break into pieces. Mr. 'rich and famous' was following ghost boy home,trying to talk to him. 'Man,he's presistant' ghost told himself when he was crossing the road. Out of nowhere,a car turned into the junction at a high speed and it was almost on ghost boy 'Crap!' he thought. But,he felt a strong jerk pulling him back. 'Ouch!' he landed on his butt. Beside his stood Mr. 'rich and famous', offering his hand again. This time, ghost boy took his hand and said 'Name's Ren Satomi. Nice to meet you.' And so,the life tale of the two friends started.


	2. Chapter 1: School Today!

Chapter 1:School Today!

Ren Satomi, the boy just turned 17 today and seemed like no one except his mother greeted him and gave him a warm hug this whole morning. The sun was shining bright,Ren like most students,walked his way to school. 'Damn,it's so bright.' He told himself. While he was walking,he noticed someone was following him. But he didn't seemed to be bothered. Why so? Cause he knew who it was. 'Here she goes again.' He smirked. The shadow finally made it's move as Ren was reaching the last turn before reaching school. The shadow leaped from behind and tried to grab Ren. It wasn't a successful attempt of sneak attack though. Ren did a bit of a side step to his left and the figure revealed herself when she missed and tripped on her own legs. She almost fell square on her face but Ren pulled her bag and there she was hanging with her face inches from the ground. He helped her back onto her feet.

'Dammit Enju,you gotta stop doing that you know. What are you? 7?'

'Come on! I was just trying to surprise you. And you have to always spoil the fun?'

'You've been doing that since first grade. Seriously? Grow up.'

'I rather stay young though Ren-kun. Anyways,here's something for you.' Enju reached into her bag and took out a square box wrapped with blue paper with a red ribbon attached to it. Also,there was a card that writes- 'Happy Birthday'.

'Happy 17th Birthday Ren! This is for you. But please do me a favor,don't open it till you reached home kay?' she winked at him. It's rare for someone to talk to Ren,but now,he receives a present. 'Something must be wrong with you to even talk to me' he murmured.

'Did you say something Ren-kun?'

'Nothing. Thank you for this. But I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with it though. Whatever it is in it…'

'Do you always have to be this mean Ren?' a familiar voice came by. It was Sora Rentaro. Rean's best friend or so Sora claims it.

'Hey,Yuuki-chan. I think Ren is trying to say,Thank You. I'll appreciate it since you're the only one giving me present since first grade.'Sora teased Ren 'Am I right buddy?' He added.

"So my friend , I might have not prepared any present for you like Yuuki-chan here but, Happy Birthday my friend!" Sora finished his sentence with a slight punch to Ren's shoulder.

Ren showed nothing but his dead fish eyes together with a dead like face and said nothing. Yes , you could him ungrateful or whatever for having such a good friend,but Sora smiled at him. He knew deep in Ren's heart , he was happy and smilling.

"Ding! Dong!" It was the school bell. It rang and they heard it from where they stood. Ren glanced at his watch. It showed '0730'.

"Another 15 minutes and our clean record of never be late for school would be ruined." Ren said and started walking.

Sora and Enju looked at each other and smiled.

"Say , how long does it take for you to walk from here to school? It's only less than a kilo from here. Come on!" Sora teased Ren again but quickly rushed beside Ren and walked with him at the same pace.

Yuuki Enju looked at their backs, "No one really understands these two huh?" she made the statement to herself and started tailing those two.

"Look! It's him! Our prince is here!"

"Who is that walking beside him? How dare he walks side by side with our Sora-sama?!"

"Who does he thinks he is?"

"Get lost from him you lousy piece of unknown human!"

All these were heard as soon as they set foot pass the school gate. Someone even shouted, "Sora-samsa! Get away from him! He's not worthy to walk with you!"

Well, couldn't expect less from the school crowd. Who would ever thought that and want the school's most loved, popular, handsome and charming prince to hang out with the school's number one infamous zombie and ghost boy?

Sora wanted to voice out for Ren. But like always, Ren stoped him from doing so. He didn't want his friend to end up getting hate by the society like him. Yes, he might be a jerk, a zombie with no feelings, a ghost that does not exist, but deep down, he too recognizes Sora Rentaro as his very close friend. And because of that, he accepts the fact that people don't like him. He can accept all those critics posted by the students in the school. Why? Cause he's used to it. He didn't care. That was his way of life since first grade. He didn't trust nobody. But he still gives part of himself out to Yuuki Enju and Sora Rentaro. Even with his close friends, he didn't give them all his trust. He only trusts himself. He only believes in himself. "There's no one that won't betray me except myself." That was what he tells himself. That was what he believes in.

Ren taps Sora on the shoulder took off heading for his classroom. Seconds after Ren leaves Sora, Sora was immediately surrounded by his 'Fan-Club'. Sora tried to follow Ren but he couldn't. the crowd kept him where he was.

As Ren was walking away, he smirked. The fact was sometimes he kinda enjoy looking at Sora suffering from his fan-club's pushy actions.

"Ding! Dong! Seven forty-five. Seven forty-five, students, homeroom starts in five minutes. Please enter your class right now. I repeat…" The announcement saved Sora's ass from the pushy crowd. He sighed, he was tired of all these. Since second year at middle school, he was crowned the charming and handsome prince of the year. His popularity grew every day since he first entered school. He received countless love letters, confessions, but none of them really had his attention. All of them were rejected as soon as they confess, sometimes worse, even before they spoke a word. Even so, the girls never stop going crazy for him.

Well, as expected from the frist son of the Rentaro Family. From small, he could have anything he wanted and become a spoiled brat like the other rich kids but thanks to his grandfather, he didn't turn into one. Indeed his family is rich but the words of his grandfather were always there in Sora's brain.

"All these are impermanent Sora. Never let yourself be engulf by the filthy money and your ego. It is best to live as ourselves and live a normal life."

These words always echoed in Sora's mind. He never forgot whatever his grandfather thought him since young. Too bad, his grandfather left him forever two years ago when the heart attck took him from Sora and his family.

"Alright everyone, how was your weekend? I hope you all had fun. But let's throw our weekend behind and focus on what's ahead of us okay?" There he was, Otomo-sensei. The homeroom teacher of class 3-A. He has quite a nice body shape. Dark blue shoulder length hair always has a pair of casual glasses on. Today he was wearing his favorite shirt combo. White shirt black jeans with h a blue tie hanging inches away from where it was supposed to be. You could say, he was quite an attractive man. He'd workmates always wondered why hasn't he got married. Worse,not even a girlfriend.

"Sensei! Did you have an awesome weekend with Kisara-sensei through the weekend?" Leo shouted out

The class burst into laughter after hearing what he had to say.

"Like I said, let's put behind our weekend and focus on our class today cause I just decided that you all should have a test by tomorrow to see your progress." Otomo-sensei said in a calm tone and smiled at Leo.

"O come on!"

"Ow My God!" Cries of dissatisfaction passed through the class.

"Sensei! This is just too cruel!" Leo protested.

"Life is cruel my dear Leo. Now would you mind taking your seat and focus on our lesson so you don't fail tomorrow?"

Everyone was either complaining to each other, sighing and focusing in class except for Ren. He stared at the sky through the window from his seat. Clearly, he was spacing out. Also, Enju didn't really had much to say about the pop test tomorrow as she was always prepared when it comes to studies. Plus, she had her attention on Ren Satomi. While Ren stared at the sky, she was starring at him.

"When will he realize? Does he not see me? Idiot! I wish I could rest my head on his shoulder and…. Stop!" Enju stopped herself from continuing with her thoughts and turned her focus back to the lesson. Clearly, she was thinking of someone she has feelings for. But that he doesn't realize it.

From the other side of the class, Sora looked at both of he's friend and smiled. He kept his feelings to himself and he too stop himself from thinking further into the dream…


End file.
